


Boingo Gets A Visit

by Carrots



Category: Hoodwinked! (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrots/pseuds/Carrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the London Bridge Asylum, a tan rabbit gets a visit from the last person he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boingo Gets A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hoodwinked and it's characters do not belong to me! All rights go to the original owners.

6:50 PM, London Bridge Asylum

Inside a dark cell a tan rabbit was strapped down onto a cart. He kept his head down low. After all, why would he keep his head up the whole time if no one would even come to visit him? After everything that he had done?

Of course, he didn’t regret what he had done. Boingo silently smirked at the thought. He could have completed his dream of becoming the greatest goodie company owner if it wasn’t for… them. Growling at the thought, Boingo thumped his foot on the flat surface of the cart, making a loud bang echo through out the hall where other cells were lined up.

He could have been great! He could have been on top of the woods! Everything was going all according to plan. He was so close to touching victory until…until. 

Boingo furrowed his brows at his next thought.

Until.. her. Red Pucket. The girl who had figured out he was the goodie bandit. The girl who had followed them to his hideout. The girl who had gotten her happy ending instead of him. Everything that he had worked hard for.

Lost.

Shattered.

Because of that Red Riding Hood! 

“Gaaahh!” Boingo yelled out in fury. His voice echoing in the hall. 

“Stupid Red! Stupid Pucket!” Boingo banged his feet against the metal cart he was held in. He was the only one who was placed alone in the hall, allowing him to express his feelings and thoughts without anyone telling him to be quiet.

Keeping his eyes shut, Boingo took hard deep breaths for a few seconds before calming down. A small chuckle left his mouth before it turned into maniacal laughter.

Calming down, Boingo stared at the other side of the wall where the hallway was. No emotion upon his face. 

“Well that just happened.” 

Boingo’s ears perked up at the familiar voice. Her voice.

Walking in front of him was Red. Red Pucket. The one who had foiled his plans. She walked in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

Boingo smirked when he saw that. “Well well well.. if it isn’t little Red.” Boingo chuckled at her unimpressed face.  
“What sane person would visit a Asylum? Especially a visit for me.” 

To Boingo’s surprise, Red sighed and leaned against the wall glass that belonged to Boingo’s cell, keeping her head down low. Boingo could only stare at the red-hooded girl in confusion, clearly not expecting that reaction from her.

It stayed like this for a few minutes. Boingo keeping his eyes locked on her. Waiting for her to say or do something. 

After what felt like hours, Red spoke, but kept herself in the same position. What she said made his heart stop for a second.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence. There was nothing but silence. 

I’m sorry.

No. 

I’m sorry.

No no no no. No she’s not. She’s not sorry, she knows what she did she knows what she had done. She’s the reason why I’m locked in here. She’s the reason why I never got to achieve what I wanted. She’s not so-.

“Boingo.” 

Boingo blinked. Getting out of his train of thoughts, he silently looked at the hooded girl. She was fully facing him from the other side of the glass. A sad look upon her face. 

Glaring his eyes at her, he spoke in dark tone. “You’re lying.” 

“Boingo, you know I’m not.” Red sighed at the tan rabbit’s denial. 

Snarling, Boingo banged a foot against the metal cart he was strapped on. This startled Red, but she still stayed in her spot. Never once did she turn to look away from the rabbit. 

“After everything you have done.. everything that took me years to do,” Boingo’s fists tightened underneath the straps that kept him in place. “And all you have to say is “I’m sorry”?” Boingo yelled at the girl with hatred in his voice. 

Red just silently stared at the rabbit. Allowing him to spill every single word about her that he had kept bottled for years. 

“You think sorry is just going to fix everything that you have done to me?! Huh?!” Boingo yelled at the girl. His voice bouncing of the walls, making them louder than normal. This, however, didn’t affect the girl. 

“You and your granny. You and those. Those. Idiots! Ruined everything for me!” Boingo kept a snarl on his face. Never taking his eyes off her.

“I could have been on the top! I could have been the greatest! I could have made millions! Until you! You’re the reason why I’m now locked in here, Red! Because of you and your group of idiot friends!”

Boingo took the time to breath. He glared at the hooded girl with hatred. Small tears had appeared during his rambling, but he didn’t care. He waited so long to say that to her. It just felt so good to finally let that out. Especially to her.

He widened his eyes when she placed her hand upon the glass. What surprised him more was that silent tears were rolling down upon her face. Red stared at him with remorse. Her face getting slightly red from her crying.

Boingo’s eyes kept moving from her hand to her face. He did this a couple of times before sighing and placing his head down. A small soft chuckle past his lips. “You know, I have never seen you cry before. Except for that one.. time.”

Red silently laughed at this. She remembered that Boingo had beaten her from their fighting up on the mountain that night. She started crying right in front of her enemy! She smiled remembering this.

“Hm..yeah. How much that helped me huh?” 

“Oh no, that didn’t help you at all.”

They both laughed at the memory, the dark atmosphere lifting up a bit. Once they stopped, everything went silent once more. Staring at each other, both rabbit and girl kept their eyes locked to each other without saying a word.

“Boingo. You know I mean it.” 

Boingo stayed silent for a few seconds. Sighing, a sad smile appeared on his face. 

“Of course you do.”


End file.
